


Lanterns for the Dead

by islasands



Series: Lambski [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli go walking in the local cemetery on Christmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanterns for the Dead

[   
](http://s582.photobucket.com/albums/ss269/Islasands/?action=view&current=Puolimatkanhautausmaa241220096.jpg)

They wandered up and down the rows of gravestones. To the left and right of the headstone thresholds lanterns or candles had been lit, which somehow made the stones resemble small theatres with spotlights on either side. Lit up this way the names of the grave occupants looked like credits for a show that had just finished.  Adam and Sauli paused here and there to read the credits, the birth and death dates, the names of relatives who had shared in the performance of their lives.

Adam twined Sauli’s fingers in his. Sauli’s hand was in one of the pockets in Adam’s coat.

“I want you to stay on but I also want you to come home with me,” Adam said.

Sauli withdrew his hand and knelt down before one of the graves. He took out a lighter and relit one of the candles which had gone out. He remained there, crouching in front of the gravestone, and looked up at Adam. “I want to lay down here and make our love.”

Adam crouched down next to him. “Right here? Amongst the dead?” he asked. But the candlelight on Sauli’s cheek bones distracted him. He didn’t wait for an answer. He knelt on the snow, pushed his hands inside the mane of fur framing Sauli’s face, and kissed him. He stood up. He helped Sauli to his feet. They carried on walking.

“Would you really?’ he asked. “Fuck in a graveyard?”

“Yes. Really. Imagine the talk under the ground! _Did you hear that? Such moans and groans! What are they doing? I remember doing that. There are children in this graveyard! Is that two men?_ ”

Adam laughed. “ _Two men? Where? Oh my god, they are doing bad things on top of my grandmother!”_

They leaned on each other, laughing.

“If you are staying on,” Adam said, “then I want to get a room. I want one night when I don’t have to fuck you quietly. I want to make you shout in Finnish.”

Sauli giggled. “You do not know what I say.”

Adam put his arm around Sauli as they left the cemetery and crossed the street. “That’s true. What exactly _do_ you say?”

“Voi luoja, lisää, nussi mua kunnolla sillä sun isolla kyrvällä!”

“Sounds good to me,” Adam said serenely. At that moment he did not have a care in the world. He was alive, not dead. A beautiful sky, decorated with stars and a crescent moon, was above his head. Not grass. Not concrete. The man he loved was walking beside him, in flesh and blood, - not in memories, not in bones.

_They did take a room but as it happened they did not fuck noisily. They were simply too much in love. Instead of playing with fire they played inside a cloud._

_Yes, instead of devouring one another they quietly examined the wonder of every line and hollow, every visible and invisible bone, every fleshy protuberance, every sinew and muscle, of their bodies. Their examination was both thorough and impartial. No part of their bodies was overlooked and all parts were acknowledged with equal tenderness. They kissed without haste. They traced veins on the underside of their forearms. They joined fingertips. They lay full length, breast to breast, groin to groin, gazing at one another more in attitude of listening than looking. Each wanted the other to hear something that could not be put into words. Each was knocking at a door that was already open, silently saying, “Yes, I know you love me, but do you love me?” That question, and its affirmative answer, was too exquisitely, painfully, miraculous not to be asked again and again._

_And they delayed seeking fulfilment. Desire, the sensuous reality of life, was guiding them slowly to the edge of a dam, like fallen flowers or leaves that have no idea where they are going. They could not stop kissing. They pressed against each other closer and still closer. Their tongues made love in each other’s mouths. And in their groins their erections ached as though they too contained hearts._

_At length, kneeling between Sauli’s legs at the edge of the bed, when Sauli’s ejaculate pulsed into Adam’s mouth he felt such a wave of tenderness he could not remain upright. He slid down onto the floor. Sauli, similarly overwhelmed, lay back on the bed. Adam held onto one of his ankles. There was nothing to say, and there was no distance between them._

“The lights in the cemetery...” Adam said when he laid down on the bed.  

“Yes. The lights,” Sauli said.

“I like the custom. Lanterns for the dead. So people are not forgotten. And to remember your life – your love.”

“Lanterns for the dead, the moon for lovers,” Sauli said, twirling a strand of Adam’s hair. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
